Escort Girl - Extrait de la version intégrale
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: [Roman pour adulte] Regina Queen, Maire de Northfolk, une ville paisible du Maine décide de pimenter sa vie de femme d'affaires et s'offre les services particuliers d'Emma Nollan, une Escort Girl réputée pour ses nombreux talents. Habituée à la retenue et aux bonnes manières d'un milieu aisé, Regina se retrouve emportée par la fougue et le brin de folie de sa nouvelle amie...


**Escort Girl**

**~ Version Intégrale ~**

Edition corrigée par Jennifer Baragoin

Et Béatrice Guillart

~ Collection ST Éditions ~

.

.

Ce livre est une fiction. Les personnages et dialogues sont les produits de l'imagination des auteurs. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite.

Copyright **2014 **

**par Kyrian Malone et Jamie Leigh**

**Tous droits réservés. Toute reproduction, diffusion ou utilisation partielle est strictement prohibée sans l'accord préalable des auteurs et de ST Éditions.**

**Toutes les infos sur :**

**STEDITIONS**

_Cette histoire a été rédigée en février 2014_

_._

_._

Partie 1

Regina Mills était nerveuse. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle s'impatientait, son regard guettant les aiguilles de sa montre ou de la grande horloge du salon. Elle était rentrée chez elle en fin de journée, dans sa vaste demeure située à quelques kilomètres du centre-ville de Northfolk. Elle attendait, incertaine, un verre de scotch à la main, mesurant qu'il lui était désormais impossible de revenir sur sa décision.

La jeune femme qu'elle attendait arriverait d'une minute à l'autre de l'aéroport de Boston où son chauffeur était parti la chercher. Mais Regina ne savait plus... Avait-elle eu raison de faire appel à Monsieur Gold pour lui permettre de rencontrer cette jeune femme, cette _dame de compagnie_, comme elle le lui avait demandé ? Une femme qu'elle avait choisie parmi tant d'autres en feuilletant un simple album photos qu'on lui avait présenté. Monsieur Gold lui avait assuré une discrétion indéfectible et des "prestations" de qualité de la part de l'agence avec laquelle elle traiterait. Alors Regina Mills s'était résolue à accepter son offre le temps d'un week-end. Elle avait payé une somme totalement indécente pour que cette agence de Boston lui communique les coordonnées de la jeune femme qu'elle avait contactée par e-mail. Par la suite, un simple appel avait suffi à convenir de la durée et du coût du contrat, du moins, de la période d'_essai_, car Regina Mills n'était pas femme à s'engager sur du long terme sans avoir, au préalable, testé le produit qu'on lui vendait.

Et si Madame le Maire de Northfolk était impitoyable en affaires, il en était tout autre en relations humaines, ce qui lui valait d'être l'une des femmes les plus détestables et détestées de la ville à qui les habitants devaient tout.

Elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte, arrachée à ses pensées troublées et posa son verre sur la table basse du salon. Elle rajusta sa robe moulante et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée tandis que ses talons hauts résonnaient sur le parquet à chacun de ses pas. Sa main sur la poignée, elle prit une légère inspiration et ouvrit avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme dont elle n'avait vu que les photos et entendu que la voix. Celle-ci était telle que présentée sur les clichés. Assurée, le regard franc, elle avait tout juste vingt-huit ans. Blonde, ses cheveux longs tombaient sur ses épaules couvertes d'une veste en cuir rouge, ses yeux bleus la fixant avec assurance :

— Vous devez être Regina Mills... fit-elle d'un léger sourire.

La concernée mesura combien cette situation était gênante et les raisons en étaient légitimes. Elle acquiesça :

— Oui, en effet, et vous devez être Emma Swan...

Elle ouvrit plus grand, lançant un regard vers la route afin de s'assurer que personne n'était témoin de l'arrivée de son invitée particulière.

— Entrez, je vous en prie...

La jeune femme s'exécuta et Regina Mills ne put s'empêcher de parcourir sa silhouette d'un coup d'œil avant de refermer. Elle avait encore du mal à croire à la présence de la jeune femme chez elle et ce, pour toute la durée du week-end, à moins qu'elle n'en décide autrement. Elle glissa ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe et expliqua :

— Je vous ai fait préparer une chambre à l'étage.

Emma parcourut les lieux d'un regard attentif et esquissa un sourire amusé sur cette dernière remarque. Elle reposa les yeux sur sa cliente du week-end et prit le temps de la détailler. Regina Mills avait tout d'une femme d'affaires à l'autorité débordante. Droite, vêtue d'une robe haute couture, de talons hors de prix, Madame Mills oscillait entre froideur et sensualité torride. Une véritable contradiction tout comme sa présence dans sa belle maison. Une femme qui, à première vue, ne songerait pas une seule seconde à outrepasser des limites mais qui, en réalité, faisait appel à ses services...

— Une chambre ? répéta-t-elle.

Son sac d'affaires à la main, elle approcha lentement de sa cliente.

— Vous avez payé pour deux jours seulement, précisa-t-elle. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir que je passe mes deux seules nuits dans cette chambre ?

La nervosité de Regina Mills venait de se transformer en gêne extrême sur cette approche inattendue. Elle était troublée, pourtant consciente des services proposés par la jeune femme. Mais sa pudeur et son manque de contact humain depuis un nombre incalculable d'années, la perdaient. Elle avait vu plusieurs photos d'Emma Swan mais se retrouver en face d'elle concrétisait ses attentes et la jeune femme était bien plus belle, bien plus charismatique qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Son regard remonta de ses lèvres à son regard bleu :

— Je... Je vous ai dit que je souhaitais avant toute chose faire votre connaissance.

Emma ne la quitta pas des yeux comme elle gardait un petit sourire aussi charmeur qu'amusé. Après tout, elle était ici pour faire plaisir à Regina Mills, lui donner entière satisfaction pendant deux jours. Elle n'était pas étonnée de lire un soupçon de confusion dans le regard brun pénétrant de sa cliente.

— Il existe plusieurs façons de faire connaissance avec moi, répondit-elle en ôtant sa veste de cuir. Laquelle vous vient à l'esprit en premier ?

.

.

N/A : une courte introduction qui, je l'espère, vous donnera le goût de lire la suite. Ce roman avait été annoncé sur notre page FB il y a quelques semaines et était l'un des plus attendus.

N/A 2 : Cette romance est destinée à un public adulte en raison de certaines scènes où se mêlent érotisme et sensualité dans les rapprochements de nos deux belles.

N/A 3 : Cette intrigue a été reprise d'un roman que nous avons écrit en 2008 intitulé "I want you to be with me" qui était inspiré lui même du célèbre film "Pretty Woman".


End file.
